Valley of The End
by kraziibunny
Summary: She is given a chance to join the Akatsuki. The conditions are that they wait 2 years. Why? "To train" she says but he can tell its something more..
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is my first story ever. Positive criticism is welcome. **

**I do not own any characters in this story. All characters belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto. All rights reserved to their rightful owners.**

**Valley of the End**

"_Tsunade-Sama, I ask of your approval to go meditate underneath the waterfall at_ _Valley of The End for 3 years." Said the Pink haired kunoichi with emerald green eyes and porcelain skin. _

_"Sakura, you are one of our strongest medic-nins, and one of our strongest. Why do you think I will grant you approval?" _

_A smirk danced on Sakura's lips "So I can become the strongest" _

_ "Fair enough, I will only grant you 2 years." _

_"Bu-"_

_"Take it or leave it"_

_Sakura looked disappointed but complied _

_"Good, now be gone, I have work to do"_

_"You mean sake to drink?"_

_A grin grew on Tsunade's face "You know me too well"_

_"Anyways I am off. If I do not come back within 2 years please do not search for me."_

_"Why is that?" _

_A sad smile went across Sakura's face "I may have died." And she simply strolled out_

_Behind the closed door was Tsunade's ._

_"Even in the face of death she smiles" she mumbled and pulled out a bottle of sake. _

-Sakura's POV-

As I padded through the trees I felt a strong trace of Chakra. Being an ANBU captain I waited until I got to a clearing to stop. Soon enough the trace landed a few meter's behind her.

"Yes?" I asked.

They didn't seem shocked. But they were amused.

"Sakura Haruno , yeah?"

'**TELL THEM MY NAME!' **Inner shut up. By the way when did you get a name?

'**Sense I decided that I'm important enough.' **And that name is?

'**Arukas Onurah.' **Uh I'm good they don't seem harmful.

"Yes?" I answered without turning my back

"Our leader asks you to join our organization, yeah."

"And they are the leader of?"

"The Akatsuki, yeah."

"No." I said finally turning around to face a blond man in a clouded cloak. **'He looks like a transvestite and Ino…' Inner said **as Sakura chuckled

The blond raised an eyebrow "What is it pinky, yeah?"

My lip twitched but then controlled my anger and said

"Oh it's just you look like a friend of mine. Also, you look like a transvestite."

"Why yo-" He was cut off as Sakura started

"And no I won't join your organization."

"At least think about it, yeah."

"2 Years."

"Huh, yeah?"

"Give me 2 years to deicide and after those 2 years are up, meet me at the Valley of The End."

"Why 2 years, yeah?"

"I'm training for 2 years" I said as I smirked and disappeared.

-Deidara's POV-

_Damn. I'll have to tell leader.__ I thought as I ran through trees. __But that kunoichi, she was interesting I could sense she wasn't just training, un.._

I sighed as I neared the Akatsuki hideout. Thinking of what I'd have to tell leader.

_Goddamit, I'm in deep shit._

Upon entering the base I was greeted with;

"How'd it go?"

"Get any money?"

"HEY CHICK!"

"Hn."

"SEMPAAAAIIIIIIIII"

When I heard the overly excited voice I dashed for leaders room almost reaching it but failed when only a few feet away I was glomped by Tobi. Konan opened Leader's room when she heard my fall and said

"Your gay Deidara?"

Which was then followed by:

"YOU MEAN SHES STRAIGHT!"

By none other than Hidan.

"STOP QUESTIONING MY SEXUALITY,YEAH!"

Which was followed by silence and then finally Hidan broke it.

"Chill the fuck out. Stop pmsing bitch."

And then finally Konan stopped it with a smirk and told me to go talk to Leader.

"How was your mission? I assume you failed seeing as though I don't see her."

"Yes, But I do have something to report of interest, yeah."

"Out with it then."

"She said to wait 2 years for her answer. She said she was training but I believe there is something else,yeah."

"Fine. You and Tobi will watch her for the next 2 years."

"Whaa, yeah? With Tobi?"

When he heard his name Tobi bashed through the door.

"YES SEMPAI!"

"Shut up Tobi" I said with a sulk.

Leader looked amusingly between us two, then coughed trying to either hide his emotion or to get our attention.

"Do what I say and shut up." Leader said with a glare.

Normally I wouldn't be bothered by it but this glare was scary…

**Till next time..**


	2. Chapter 2: Days waiting

**I don't own any characters, All rights go to their rightful owners.**

**Day 1.**

-Deidara's POV-

She actually wrote a sign saying "Do not disturb"

I just sat there. While Tobi was practically screaming in my ear.

Watching her. As she didn't move.

Didn't look like she was breathing.

I got kind of scared for a second so I went closer to check up on her.

Nope. She's still breathing.

So bored.

-5 Minutes later-

"Tobi, I'm going for a walk. Stay here, yeah."

"ALRIGHT SEMPAAI!"

As I was walking around, I noticed not even one ninja from her village came over to check on her.

**Day 86**

Still no ninja.

**Day 247**

I have been sitting here for 247 days. She hasn't gotten up once, or at least I haven't seen her get up.

Me and Tobi have been alternating on getting food.

He's tried to get up and poke her way too many times.

Still no ninja.

**Day 365**

It's officially been 1 year.

There have been no ninja.

**Day 487**

Her hair looks like cotton candy. It's now cascading down her mid back.

Somehow her skin still looked fair.

Some vines have started growing near her.

As if they were reaching to her.

Weird.

**Day 547**

She looks so peaceful.

It looks even Tobi screaming couldn't stop her meditation.

And yet, I haven't seen one single ninja. And it's not like Tobi killed one of them.

I stopped allowing him to go out after he forgot to get food and was distracted by a butterfly.

**Day 700**

I have 30 more day's left.

Her hair is now down to her waist and has started to curl.

Her skin, looks even softer than before.

I have the urge to poke her.

But I don't want Tobi to freak out.

**Day 726**

4 More days left.

The vines have wrapped around her arms and legs as if saying "Never leave me"

Absolutely odd.

**Day 730**

I swear, as soon as she opened her eyes I was stunned.

Her eyes were now a deep green. As if her emerald eyes weren't beautiful enough, she now had forest dark green.

Stunning.

Beautiful.

Breathtaking.

And then she said something.

-Sakura's POV-

"Last time we met I hadn't caught your name. What is it?"

-Deidara's POV-

Oh my god.

Her voice sounded so sweet.

Last time we spoke she sounded so sure of herself.

I gulped and said

"D-Deidara,yeah.."

-Sakura's POV-

I giggled,

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

He blushed and I giggled.

"Last time we spoke, I told you that I was training, but there was another reason."

He gulped once again and said

"What reason was that?"

I sat up and said

"To test my village."


	3. Chapter 3 She did what?

**I do not own anything, all rights go to their rightful owners.**

**Testing your village?**

-No POV-

"Testing your village, yeah?" Said Deidara.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"How so, yeah?"

"I was testing to see if they cared. If they cared to send even one ninja. My intense training with Tsunade taught me how to sense even heavily masked chakra. I couldn't feel not one recognizable chakra. Only yours and this boy's. Now, I'd understand if they were in a war. But even then, wouldn't it be more of a reason to either come and get me ?"

"Tobi's name is Tobi." Said Tobi.

"Alright Tobi. My name is Sakura." She said with a heavenly smile.

"TOBI THINKS SAKURA IS PRETTY!"

She just smiled.

"So are you going to join or not, yeah?" Deidara interrupted

"Yes."

"Good."

And with that they started towards the base.

-In Konoha –

_She should be back by now. And if not now than soon. If she does not come within 3 days I will send a team to look for her. _Tsunade thought.

Just then Tsunade heard bickering in the hallway that snapped her from her thoughts.

Then someone burst through the door.

"BAA-CHAN, Shouldn't Kakashi be treating me to ramen? I won in practice!"

"Naruto, you didn't . That was genjutsu. And somehow you still believe it."

Tsunade looked back and forth the two.

She slammed on her desk scaring the two.

"I have better things to do than to deal with _children_."

"Fine, but any word from Sakura?"

"Nope."

"AHHHHHH SAKURA-CHHAAANNNNNNNN"

Tsunade walked up to Naruto and smacked him so hard he flew to the front of the village.

Kakashi slowly backed up and out of her office.

Tsunade then tried to figure out the password for her secret sake.

She gave up and went to gamble.

-Sakura's POV-

I couldn't help notice Deidara kept on glancing at me.

Although I'm not going to question them.

**Sakura, you make me want to kick you because of your oblivious-ness.**

_Ah inner, haven't talked to you in a while._

**I could say the same to you.**

_Of course you could._

**Sakura, I'm looking at your outer, and I think I know why he's glancing.**

_And that is?_

**-Chuckles- You'll figure out soon enough.**

_Oh, I've got to go now inner. See you soon._

**Goodbye darling.**

"We're here." Said Deidara.

I looked and saw a normal wall and looked at Deidara questionably.

He smirked and did a few hand seals and a rock rolled away to show a doorway.

I looked at it in awe, and walked in.

"TOBI'S HOMEEEEEE! WITH PRETTY LADY!" Tobi, of course, screamed.

"SHUT UP,YEAH!" Deidara said right after that.

-Deidara's POV-

I then heard footsteps and then practically all the members showed up.

Except for Konan and Pein of course.

Even Sasori-Danna showed up.

Sakura, of course looked confused but otherwise stayed silent.

"Oh, I thought he meant he brought home a whore. Wasn't totally wrong thought. " Said Hidan.

Deidara of course got ready just in case Sakura decided to punch him into a wall.

But she just smiled.

She _smiled!_

I heard she had a temper.

What happened to it?

"Got nothing to say huh pinky?"

Sakura faked a shocked look and said

"Oh, you were talking to me? I thought you meant Deidara."

Everyone even Danna and Itachi started laughing.

Oh she is so dead.

I slammed her against a wall.

"Don't ever talk like that about me again, yeah."

Suddenly a root shot out from the doorway and grabbed onto me, wrenching me away from her.

Sakura suddenly got a grin on her face

-Sakura's POV-

**Nanananaananana takeover time, takeover time! **Inner said

"**Oh you want me not to talk like that to you ever again?" Inner said.**

**-**Deidara's POV-

Holy shit.

Her hair, almost black.

Her eyes, completely black and bottomless.

She was there then suddenly she wasn't.

"**Don't ever fucking touch me then. Or, I'll break both of your arms" **She whispered in my ear.

I shivered.

I have never been more afraid of anyone.

Not leader.

Not Danna.

-Pein's POV-

I watched with interest from behind all of the members as she struck fear into Deidara's heart.

She then retreated back into her original position and the roots uncoiled.

She turned around and walked towards me.

"**Guess you're the leader huh?" She said.**

"Yes I am."

"**Then take me to my goddam room."**

I was momentarily taken aback.

And then contained a straight face.

"Alright then.."

"**Alright so move your fucking ass."**

-Sakura's POV-

**He has a nice ass. **Inner said.

_Switch with me. NOW. _

**Alright alright calm down..**

-Pein's POV-

"Sakura, please speak to me with respect."

"Sorry. I truly am."

Her hair was then returned to her natural colour and her eyes went back to green.

"Alright, I'll walk you to your room. But tomorrow come and speak to me. I can tell you're tired."

We arrived at her room.

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight Leader."

-Sakura's POV-

When I walked into the room, it looked very plain.

A desk, a bed a closet and a bathroom.

Oh well, wasn't like I was going to get a princess's room.

I sat on my bed sitting cross legged and started to meditate.

A few minutes later I felt a chakra enter my room. They obviously attempted to mask it.

But I was a bit surprised of whose chakra it was.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Madara?"


	4. Chapter 4 Very nice Katana

**Yay, other random chapter that appeared to me in my dreams!**

**I do not own any characters. All rights reserved for their rightful owners.**

-Madara/ Tobi's POV-

"Madara?" Said the pink haired kunoichi

How had she known I was Madara? I still had the mask on. And I was masking –Pardon the pun- my chakra aswell.

"My, how did you know? I'm supposed to be Tobi to you with this mask on."

"Your chakra, it has the arrogance that every Uchiha has. And I know the only two other Uchiha's chakra very well. I could also tell by the amount of chakra."

"But I have been masking my chakra. How do you explain that?"

"I didn't meditate for 2 years for no reason. All my senses are heightened. Along the amount of chakra. So it's only normal to be able to sense you. Anyway, what would you like from me? "

"You told Deidara and I the reason why you left and joined, but your strong, why would you need to have someone from your village to watch over you?"

"Put it like this. If you were in a coma and no one had been watching over you. What if an enemy ninja has come to collect your head on behalf of either their kage or in Akatsuki's case, a leader, no one would be there to protect you and you are unable to defend yourself."

"But with meditating you could come out of it willingly correct?" I questioned.

"Yes, but if I did that, I'd have to start all over."

"Ah I see. But how did you know that my presence was not one of your village ninja's but an Akatsuki?"

"You two arrived together. And there are several minutes before your mind is clear. I used a small amount of time to observe anything out of ordinary."

"I see.." I am very amused with this girl. She is clever.

"I'll be leaving you now. And do not tell anyone that I am Madara. Only Pein and Konan know."

"Will do. Good night Madara."

"Goodnight." I said while closing her door.

I stood by her door lightly tapping my chin in curiosity.

She's young, but very, very smart.

I hear footsteps from the kitchen and sense its Deidara.

Time to annoy him.

-Sakura's POV-

That…was odd…

And here I thought Madara was supposed to be dead.

Well, he was one of the strongest Uchiha's If not the strongest.

Oh well. Curiosity killed the cat.

"Hm, guess I'll meditate for the rest of the night." I muttered to myself.

**Oh yeah, Saku, where's your cherry blades? **

_Oh my kami. I forgot them! I'll have to ask for their fastest person to retrieve them tomorrow._

**Alright. Continue meditating. Seems fun.**

That morning, I didn't bother putting on any actual clothes and just wore my pyjama's to Pein's room.

I knocked on it and heard a faint

"Come in"

So I went in and I could tell Pein was NOT morning person.

"Yes Sakura?"

"I have this sword that is of absolute importance to me. And it's at home and as you can see, I can't really go retrieve it. So I was wondering if you could send your fastest person to go get it.."

"Fine, but you have to go see Zetsu for that."

"Thank you."

And I left to go find Zetsu.

I found him arguing with Kisame about whether fish or plants are better.

"Sorry to interrupt your heated argument about…er ... fish… and plants... But I need to speak to Zetsu."

"Alright Kitten."

I raised my eyebrow at Kisame's nickname. But otherwise didn't say much about it.

"Zetsu, can you retrieve something for me?"

"Sure Sakura. **What is it?"**

"Well, it's these katana that I left at home. I'm guessing you know where I live. They're in my room. The case is white with small blossoms at the tip."

"Why are they so important?"

"They were passed down generation after generation and made by the famous Masamune*. He passed it on to my ancestress that enchanted them with 7 elements. Fire, water, wind, metal , earth, lightning and a very rarely used element, human*."

"Ah I see why they're important."

"Oh and Zetsu?" I said before he sunk into the ground.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Thank you. And I agree with you that Plants, are better than fish."

I thought I saw a smirk before he sunk into the ground.

-Zetsu's POV-

I have already gotten her sword. But I heard some voices so I decided to just hide.

"Naruto, she took her sword. She abandoned the village!"

"No baa-chan. I won't accept that! Sakura loved this village!"

I realized it was the kyuubi kid and the Hokage.

"Naruto! That doesn't change anything! She left. She will be listed as a missing nin!"

"Baa-chan, I know you think of Sakura like a daughter so give us a few days to find her!"

"Fine Naruto. I'm giving you five days. If she doesn't turn up or you haven't found her I'm putting her down as a missing nin. And don't argue. At least I'm giving you a chance."

"Fine." And they left.

So did I.

As soon as I got back to the base Sakura wanted to spar with people.

She told me to gather who ever feels like fighting.

A few minutes later everyone was at the training field but Tobi, Konan, Leader and I we're going to sit out for this spar.

I noticed she didn't have her Katana on her.

"Sakura-san, where are your Katana?"

She showed me the plam of her hands that had seals on each of them.

I nodded in understanding.

She turned to the 6 people in front of her.

-Sakura's POV-

**6 People huh? Going to be fun! For you…**

_Don't worry inner you'll get to fight._

**YAAY!**

And then I turned to the people who came.

"You're going down." As I smirked.

**A/N:**

***Masamune, Actual famous swordsmith.**

***Human Element, In shippuden 3 (?) Movie, there is a 6 element called Human. **

**5 Actual Elements are: **

**Wind**

**Water**

**Fire**

**Earth **

**Metal.**

**If you're wondering, there is a meditation called Chakra Meditation. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading.**

**Tell me where I can improve,**

**If you like it.**

**Thank you!**


	5. Update!

**Update:**

**I put a poll on my profile about the pairings. **

**So vote. **

**Next chapter will come out in about 3 days.**


	6. Chapter 6 I'm tired

**GRAAH! This was a late. * Murders self.*I was working on a oneshot. ( Which btw, is not finished.) **

**Anyways,**

**Don't own Naruto. **

**Probably never will.. * Sigh* **

**ONWARDS MY TRUSTY MUSE, WE SHALL RIDE FORWARD INTO THE SUNSET. **

-Sakura's POV-

"You're going down. " I said.

Some snickers were heard from a few of the men standing infront of me.

Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame laughed while Sasori, Itachi and Kakuzu just stared.

Tobi was yelling good luck from the side lines.

Konan and Pein just… sat there…

And Zetsu, was nowhere to be seen.

"Bitch you think you're gonna fucking defeat us?"

"Yes."

"What the fuck is wrong with your brain?"

I just ignored him

"So, uh, are you fighting me all at once or one at a time?"

They looked at each other.

"All at once"

"HAHAH THAT SOUNDS FUCKING DISGUSTING."

I shot Hidan a look that pretty much said "shut-up-or-die"

He shut up.

I made a single clone which was going to be used for a recently developed technique.

_**OOOOH DO I GET TO COME OUT NOW?**_

_Yes inner. Calm down. _

_**WEEEEEEE!**_

Inner than leaped from my body and into the clone.

I summoned the katana from my hands and handed one to Inner.

"**FUCK YEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **Inner shouted.

"Ready when you are."

They all began making seals.

Inner and I disappeared only to appear behind them

Blood gushed from wounds that we made on their chests.

We made circles of blood in the form of our clan: Haruno.

We then sat in them.

"Turn around."

"**FUCKING TURN AROUND PUSSYS."**

They slowly turned around.

"Your all under my control."

"**Sasori how the fuck are you bleeding as well ? You're a fucking puppet."**

"Welcome to the Cherry Carnival." I said ignoring Inner.

"**Where your:" **She must of noticed cause she didn't say anything about it.

"Dreams"

"**Hopes"**

"Fears"

"**And desires are uncovered." Inner said with a smirk.**

"And Itachi, don't try and escape. It's impossible. Unrealistic."

"**Like the thought of having your brother love you again. You poor baby. He hates you. Driven mad by the thought of hatred. The thought of killing YOU. He hunts you, you know? He loathes you. Killed your own Clan? Tsk tsk. That's sick. Even for a Uchiha ."**

"Are you sad? The dream of love being shared towards you is broken. The day you broke your brother and instilled a hope of him becoming stronger you also broke yourself. Would you like me to fix you?"

He nodded.

I smiled.

"Now. Enjoy yourself at the carnival."

He fell face forward.

Me and inner moved onto Sasori and begun targeting him.

"**You made your parents into puppets? Disgusting. You felt so bad about yourself you made your parents puppets. And then you killed the kazekage. Put your grandmother in a near death situation and then because you killed the kazekage she gave her life up. You're sick. You feel so alone every waking moment. The hope of seeing your family. Destroyed. All because of a selfish dream." **She said with a harsh tone.

He put his head down.

"Welcome to the carnival."

He fell into a sleep.

"Inner I think we should end this. I'm getting tired."

"**Fuck. Fine."**

"Everyone, the carnival is now closed. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"**I hope you enjoyed your time at the carnival."**

With a wave of our hands they were all asleep.

The jutsu was dispelled a moment later.

I turned to inner and flicked her.

"Control your swearing."

"**Hai hai."** She rolled her eyes.

"Seal"

Inner was brought back into my body.

"I'm tired." I said yawning and putting my hands behind my head.

Was a habit I picked up from Naruto.

Ah.

One of the people I'll truly miss.

I walked back into the base aware of Madara's eyes on my back.

I completely ignored it.

I'm tired.

You don't mess with me when I'm tired.

Inner comes out and rips you a new one.

Or that's what she always says.

When I got into my bed room I didn't bother putting the sheets on me.

I lay down and did what any normal person would do to sleep.

I closed my eyes.

Which probably would be my downfall.

But I didn't care.

I was tired.

**A/N!**

**Yaayy… Chapter done more than 10 days after I released the last one! **

**Anyways. **

**I will continue to kill myself. **

**Yeah..**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. **

**BUNNY OUT.**


	7. UPDATE

**I made another poll. On my profile. So I probably won't be updating for a while until I decide that has enough votes. **

**Its for SasoSaku Or ItaSaku .**

**So vote. **

**Yeah. **

**More votes means faster updates.**

**This message is brought to you by Kraziibunny's minions. **


	8. Shows over folks! Cue booing

**My dear readers, for this story I daresay that it is over. Finito,(?) finir. Although for the poll itasaku won I won't be doing any of that in that story. It just wouldn't fit. Although I will do some odd side story for it. (It will be a oneshot) And I am also happy that none of you are attempting to hunt me down and kill me. **

**It's been 600 years sense I last updated. And I will be adding more stories. I currently have (pauses to count plot bunnies) 5 plot bunnies running around in my mind (probably more but they're hiding)**

**And do doubt will they multiply soon(Dirty joke if you squint) . **

**Anyway, you'll be expecting me soon. **

**So, Ta!**

**-Bunny.**


End file.
